


Why(?)Fronts

by DHW



Series: GrangerSnape100 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHW/pseuds/DHW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy times with unsexy underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why(?)Fronts

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Hermione's bad day  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They belong to JKR. I make no money.

\---  
  
  
This wasn’t quite what she’d had in mind.   
  
When the thought had first occurred to her – the idea of having Severus Snape strip – it had been rather an appealing one. A man that mysterious, she reasoned, simply had to be sexy. True, he was an utter bastard with all the emotional capacity of a teaspoon, but that wasn’t the point. By standard OED definition, he was sexy.   
  
After all, who knew what wonders he hid under those large robes of his?   
  
Underpants, apparently.   
  
Y-fronts, to be specific. Possibly the least sexy garment she had ever had the misfortune to witness.   
  
  
\---  
  
She watched in growing dismay as he tossed his robes to the floor, displaying the obscenely pristine material of his under-crackers to full effect. Suddenly, the rather prominent outline of his, ahem, erection had become a lot less appealing.   
  
It had been fine at the beginning; a nice bit of flirting to gently warm the cockles of, well, a place that wasn’t exactly her heart, and then some slow-dancing in her quarters. In fact, even the stripping had been fine. She’d managed to slip from her clothes in a sultry enough manner. And so had he. Up to a point.  
  
\---  
  
He had started with the sleeves first, undoing the buttons at his wrists with an almost agonising slowness. Then came the buttons at his neck, his long fingers nimbly unfastening the material, exposing inch after inch of perfect, pale flesh. It wasn’t until he had come to his waist that the problems had started.  
  
Y-fronts on show, Snape stalked towards her, his hips swaying with the rhythm of the music. It was a train-wreck of a seduction. Hermione tried to hold back, she really did, but she couldn’t muffle the laughter that left her lips.  
  
Snape’s feral gaze turned frosty.   
  
\---  
  
“What?” he snapped, his cheeks flushing slightly as he fought to hide the embarrassment.   
  
“Didn’t you have anything else to wear tonight?” she asked between fits of giggles.   
  
He folded his arms, scowling at her from behind a curtain of black hair.   
  
“At least I made the effort to put on underwear, Miss Granger,” he hissed, hurt at the amusement she derived from his appearance.  
  
“Professor Granger.” She poked him hard in the chest as she accosted him. “I did not hear you complaining when you tried to feel me up during dinner. Your hands wander more than your mind.”   
  
\---  
  
Snape grabbed her index finger, pushing it out of poking distance as he tugged her closer to him. Nose to nose, Hermione decided that his scowl was decidedly more frightening than it had any right to be.   
  
“I did nothing of the sort. Don’t’ be so crude,” he spat, grabbing her other hand as she brought it up to slap him.   
  
“That was not Albus bloody Dumbledore’s hand up my skirt this evening, and you know it.”   
  
He blushed crimson. Hermione smirked, sensing a victory. She yanked her arms from his grasp, folding them across her chest.   
  
“Well?” she said.  
  
\---  
  
“What?” replied Snape, sniffing.   
  
“Aren’t you going to take those dreadful things off?” She lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow. “We can’t very well have sex with them on, can we?”  
  
“I’m hardly in the mood,” he hissed.   
  
A quick glance downwards confirmed he was telling the truth. Hermione tutted, feeling that he was being deliberately awkward for the sake of making a point.   
  
“Take them off, and I’ll put you in the mood,” she bit out, the words sounding more bossy than seductive.   
  
“Fine!”  
  
He stripped.   
  
Hermione decided that perhaps she could forgive him just this once. Y-fronts and all.


End file.
